


oh so stubborn

by hanjt



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjt/pseuds/hanjt
Summary: frustration turns them into something different, just like how dutch has changed in the past few years. they're both tired.(but they still fall back into each other, like they always have.)





	oh so stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> a request from a friend over on tumblr.  
> this is set in colter, so there's no spoilers.

Their deep breaths are visible in front of them, the misty clouds masking their faces. Dutch has turned, pacing along the wooden boards of the cabin. His gloved hands come together as he paces, rubbing the tension out of them and replacing it with warmth. Hosea, placing a shaking hand on the back of the wooden chair he’d just been sitting on, sighs, and the moisture in the air dissipates. His breath hitches, and then he’s coughing, all flushed cheeks, the thick air between the two men in the cool room interrupted with the harsh hacking. Dutch suddenly stops, frozen between a stride, back turned to him. He slowly spins around. The frustration of their conversation is wearing, softening Dutch’s features as he witnesses the fit.

Hosea waves him off. “I’m,” he starts after clearing his throat, “I’m gettin’ real tired of this, Dutch.”

The man takes a few steps towards him, hesitant, dark eyes demanding a question Hosea can’t quite decipher. “You, of everyone else, should know that I’m working my  _hardest_  to keep us all ali–”

“It isn’t that.” Hosea says over Dutch, his quieter voice containing the power to create a short blanket of silence. “I know. I know you’re doin’ everything you can. I know why we’re stuck in these damn mountains.”

Dutch has stopped next to him, the chair between them. The fireplace crackles beside their feet.

“I’m tired of bickering with you.” Hosea speaks. His eyes shine, and he holds the eye contact. Dutch opens his mouth to speak, and before he can, Hosea says, “Can’t we relax for one night? You’re stubborn, but more importantly, you’re  _tired_.”

Dutch is unmoving, his expression unintelligible. And then he moves his hand, and it falls upon the hand Hosea has resting on the back of the chair. Dutch pats it lightly, expression defeated.

“You think I’m the stubborn one?” Dutch murmurs, an eventual smile ghosting his lips. “Fine. You’re right. You win this one, old man.”

He’s taken Hosea’s hand and is pulling their bodies closer together, around the chair. Hosea leans into Dutch’s woolly coat, pressing his face close to Dutch’s neck, entering his warmth. Dutch hums.

“It’s been a lot, these past few weeks,” Dutch says, his arms carefully wrapping around Hosea, which he returns, arms resting around Dutch’s midsection.

If Hosea reads into it, there’s an apology in his tone. Perhaps Dutch is finally seeing the way they’ve been drifting and snapping ever since Blackwater, since Micah has gained the confidence to offer wild conspiracies. Hosea breathes in the coat, hands slowly rubbing Dutch’s lower back. “It’ll be fine, in the end.”

Dutch nudges his nose into his face and replies with his mouth against Hosea’s, a gentle kiss – nothing like the ones they’d shared in their youth. The act holds weight between the two in the way it’s evolved with them.

“If you say so, then I believe so, my love.” Dutch whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! my tumblr is @ hoseae :^)


End file.
